


Rubies Only For Your Eyes

by HalfpennyDreadfuls (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Tom Riddle, Prompt Fill, Truth or Dare, Used Tampon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HalfpennyDreadfuls
Summary: How easy it is for games to end in blood.





	Rubies Only For Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parapringles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parapringles/gifts).



> Truth or Dare redeux.
> 
> A rose by any other name would smell as sweet. In honor of your love for blood.

"Truth or dare."

Harry paused, considering. Everyone was watching him. Their eyes were practically boring into his skin. It was uncomfortable to be at the center of attention. But it wasn't surprising. Harry always attracted attention even when he didn't want to. It was normal.

Except...this wasn't your standard situation. He was sitting on a grimy dorm room carpet with a bunch of trolleyed college students. He didn't know any of them, and that was perhaps what made him most nervous about the situation.

_Oh stop being a coward, Harry. It's only a game._

With that thought, Harry scrounged up the confidence he was lacking. He directed his attention back to the pretty-haired girl that'd posed the question and smiled.

_Fuck it._

"Dare."

The room fell silent. The mob of people stopped moving, their attentions diverting from their conversations to look at Harry with complete, and utter, horror. A shiver crawled up his spine when the girl tilted her head just so, and an eerie smile rippled across her face.

Harry tried not to shudder.

"Excellent choice, Harry, was it?" The girl's dark eyes danced merrily, and it took everything in Harry not to shrink into the floor.

"Yeah, it's Harry."

Someone had spilled beer earlier on the floor, and the smell only made Harry green with nerves. He didn't like the pitying glances being flung his way and the way the girl turned to whisper something into another girl's ear.

"Nice to meet you, Harry. You may call me Thomasina."

The girl smiled a radiant smile, and it was in that moment that Harry knew he was in trouble. Seconds after her smile, the girl Thomasina had spoken to earlier pulled something out of her bag wrapped in thin plastic. The boy's within the circle cringed before immediately rising and leaving. Harry had no idea what the fuck was going on.

"I dare you to lick Petra's used tampon."

Harry's face went white. A bright flush stained his cheeks, humiliation and disbelief twisting inside him. She couldn't possibly expect him to agree to this? He hadn't had a pint that entire night. There was no bloody way he was doing this. Fuck this.

"Unless you're a _coward_." She said.

"What did you just say?" Harry said, disgust forgotten. He hated when people called him a coward. He wasn't. He'd fucking show her.

"You heard me, boy. You're a _coward_. You men always get a little green at just speck of blood." Thomasina said, a vicious smile twisting along her pretty face. Harry wanted throttle her. This was only his second week in college and he was already done with her and the bullshite.

"Give me the bloody tampon." Harry hissed, and the girl handed it over, her fingers deliberately gliding along his. Harry's face scrunched with disgust, wondering why he let himself get goaded like this by some cunt with a pretty face.

Harry lifted the tampon level to his face, and then, hesitated. There was an open crevice where Petra hadn't wrapped the whole thing well. Harry spotted red oozing from the corner, and bile rose up his throat at the knowledge of what he was about to do. God, his pride would be the death of him.

"We don't have all night, Harry." Thomasina chimed in, startling Harry from his churning thoughts. Harry closed his eyes, unable to bear the smug look in the girl's eyes, and lent in with his mouth open.

"That's it." The girl purred, and that was all the warning Harry had before a hand clamped around his wrist and shoved the whole tampon down his throat. Harry choked, hands rising to pry the girl's hands from his mouth. But it was too late. The damage had been done.

Harry wanted death, and he wanted it fast.


End file.
